


Rehabilitation

by Whovianleftist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Depression, F/M, POV First Person, Self Harm, Slow Build, Soviet Union, Suicidal Thoughts, This may sound depressing but it's not that bad, Underage Prostitution, anger issues, psychopathy, rape but she ends up liking it, split personality Russia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovianleftist/pseuds/Whovianleftist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feya Ubiytsievya isn't your typical nineteen year old girl. She's depressed has anger issues and not to mention a psychopath. After a change in leader ship leaves her in a tough situation she is forced to live with no other than Ivan Braginski. Who is just as insane as she is. How will she fare in her new life? </p><p>Sorry I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own hetalia just my characters. Hope you enjoy!! I apologize in advance if it sucks.

"What do you mean by, 'you need to take a break?'" I shouted angrily at my commander. My hands hung at my sides in tight fists as I trembled in anger. Why does he want me to leave? I fucking gave my heart and soul to the NVKD. I was the best tortur-...um I mean interrogater in the whole agency and he just wants to throw me out like a worthless dog. His swampy eyes connected with mine as he gave me one of his infamous death stares. Yeah, I know I should probably treat my superiors with more respect but hey this guy was an asshole. 

His gaze became less harsh and he let out a loud sigh as if letting go of any hope for me to become the least bit respectful. The only reason I'm probably not working my ass off in Siberia or lying dead somewhere is because of my value as an agent and soldier. Oh but look at me now, getting discharged for no damn good reason. I didn't even know we did discharges. I thought it was either serve till your dead or die trying to get out.

"Comrade Stalin has passed and the new leader wants you to be deported. He says your too mentally unstable to keep working for us or to live among the public. We managed to convince him to let you take a break for mental rehabilitation." The man in front of me proclaimed. 

What does he mean by mental rehabilitation? I'm completely fine. Yes, I deal with depression, psychopathy, and anger issues but that does not mean I am mentally unstable. Just because I took my pain out an others and myself in ways too gruesome to explain does not mean I need to be locked up somewhere and 'rehabilitated.

"Mental rehabilitation? Sounds more like you'll send me either to a mental asylum, a gulag, or just plain old obedience school." 

"The gulags are in the process of being shut down and that's one reason why we don't need your services anymore. All you need to know is we're not sending you to any of those places, but you will learn some obedience." 

"Then where are you sending me?" I asked. Just leave me the fuck alone. I'll end up dead pretty soon one way or another probably because of suicide or some other dark reason. 

"I've made an agreement with Ivan Braginski. You know, Russia. He has allowed you to work in his house while he teaches you some respect." My 'former' commander states while staring into my strange blue and gold eyes. 

Ugh and to think this was one if my 'good' days filled with not one self harming thought. In reality I had no good days. My days should be more realistically put into either 'depressed', 'angry' or 'psychotic' categories. I considered it a good day to only feel angry like I was feeling for most of the day today. 

"Seriously?" I asked putting my sweaty palm on my forehead. This is gonna be a long break but the faster I become respectful, obedient and stable is when I can return to doing what I love. So fuck it, take me to Ivan's. "Fine take me away." 

The man in front of me looked shocked and began to lead me to his car. I heard Ivan lived in the outskirts so this would be at least a forty-five minute drive. I sat down in the passenger seat and sat quietly as the car sped along the Moscow roads.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After what seemed like an eternity we finally pulled into the driveway of Ivan's house or should I say mansion. The place was large and probably had at least twenty rooms. From the style in its architecture it had to be pre-revolution before everything became boring rectangles. On the exterior it was painted a creamy yellow which complimented the white ornamental carvings on the windows. 

I opened the door and cursed at the chill in the air. It was September and the air was beginning to grow nippy. Pretty soon snow would fall. I hated snow more than I hated the cold. It reminded me of those days I spent out on the frozen streets of Leningrad as a child and of Alexei. If there was a god I would've cursed it, for the cold, the snow, Alexei. Why didn't starvation and pneumonia claim me and just him? Instead here I am now, broken and insane, about to walk into a mansion to be put in my place. Damn I need to draw blood, anyone's, even my own. I just needed the rush I got while piercing flesh. 

Together my commander and I walked up to the magnificent house. When we reached the big mahogany doors the man beside me reached for an ornate knocker and pounded on the door three times. After a few moments the heavy door creaked open revealing a man about my height. (I'm very tall for a woman by the way at about six feet.) He had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. 

"Привит Lithuania, is Russia there?" My commanders voice rang out. 

"Oh yes, he is currently waiting for you." The man I assumed to be Lithuania said before he motioned for us to follow. 

I followed the man and almost gasped as I walked inside. The wall was decorated in beautiful antique wall paper and paintings. As we kept walking I also noticed all the breath taking pre-revolution furniture. Never in my life I thought I'd see such beauty. 

We made our way to what I assumed to be an office. Book filled bookshelves lined the walls. The room was also decorated like the rest if the house. To my left sat a desk in front of a large window and at that desk sat a large man with a unruly mass of ash-blonde hair on his head. He was pale with lavender eyes and a big nose. Around his neck was a cream colored scarf. 

The man smiled. "Hello my name is Ivan Braginski. You will be staying with me for a while, да?" He chuckled. "Lithuania will you show...um what's your name again?"

I felt annoyed at that question. I was staying at his house and he didn't even bother to learn my name. 

"Feya." I said. "Feya Ubiytsievya" 

"Hmm...fairy, daughter of killer, interesting. Anyway Lithuania show her to her room and get her...outfitted." Ivan said with a sinister look. 

Rage built up inside of me. "What do you mean? What are you gonna make me wear? Just to let you know-" 

A hand covered my mouth. It was my commander's. "Feya, please." 

I rolled my eyes and followed the brunette out of the room. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Let me apologize in advance about Mr.Russia. He's...different." Lithuania said while we walked through a maze of hallways. 

"You shouldn't apologize. You're not him." I replied. Our footsteps made loud thuds on the old hardwood floor.

The brunette suddenly stopped a closed wooden door and opened it. I followed him into the room. Inside the room was small. It wasn't as big as the others and was definitely a servant's quarters. There was a dresser with a vanity on the wall to my left and a bed in the far right corner. This room wasn't half as magnificent as the others. 

"Um...your outfit is in the dresser." Lithuania quietly broke the silence. 

"Uh..." Shit what should I say? Ugh, what an awkward moment. "Thanks." 

The man's face turned bright red before he made his way out the door. 

He stopped suddenly. "Oh and meet me in the kitchen when your done. It's right down the hall" 

He was a strange man but I think we'll get along. Unlike some people he didn't seem like the type to pry into your life and I appreciate that. Ugh, look at me I've been here for twenty minutes and I'm already not hating a person.

I walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. Nothing, I mean nothing, could've prepared me for what was lying in that dresser. I've seen people being mutilated and killed viscously but that did not prepare me for what was in this drawer. 

Folded neatly was a skimpy little maid outfit sitting inside the top drawer. I gulped down some accumulating saliva and laid it out on my bed. With I sigh I undressed. I just knew if I didn't wear this something not necessarily good will happen so I began to dress. 

My pale face turned as scarlet as my hair at the sight before me. There I was standing in front of a mirror wearing a black skirt with ruffles spewing from the hem that barely covered my ass and a raven button down blouse that fully exposed my cleavage even while wearing the white apron. Is this a good time to kill myself because that's what I want to do right now. I see now why Lithuania was blushing so hard. He knew what I was going to be wearing didn't he? That little shit. I crossed my arms and checked the time on a nearby clock, six-fifty-one. With another sigh I pulled up my scarlet-auburn hair in a bun before walking out the door. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
In the kitchen, to my surprise and horror, were two other men, or should I say another man and a boy, working alongside Lithuania. The more manly of the two turned towards me. He had dark hair and glasses. My face grew hot as blood rose to my cheeks. Oh fuck me. The man's face grew scarlet as he saw my outfit. As the other men turned they did the same. After the awkward fest we did introductions. I told them my name and that I was sorry about what I was wearing. I found out the man in the glasses name was Estonia or Edward and the little blonde's name was Latvia or Raivis. I also found out Lithuania's other name, Toris. Lithuania remained my favorite even after meeting his brothers especially after working with them to cook a dinner of salad, with consisted of potatoes, beets, lettuce and such, beef stewed with tomatoes and Georgian wine to drink for Ivan. 

Raivis emerged from setting the table right when we finished creating Ivan's dinner. There was a look of fear on his face. 

"Feya, Mr.Russia would like you to bring out the food." He said in an uncharacteristically quiet voice. 

"Uh.." I looked down at my outfit and blushed. That pervert, he'll get what's coming for him that's for sure and it sure as hell won't just be his dinner. 

I took the tray of food from Edward and made my way to the dining room with a raging anger and blush.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for non-con touching and self harm.

I slowly made my way to the dinning room, head slung low in anger. Scarlet locks obstructed my view and I didn't bother brushing them away. The mahogany dining room door suddenly stood in my path. Sighing, I pushed open the heavy door, nails scraping the maroon wood. 

At the head of yet another mahogany piece of furniture sat the infamous Ivan Braginski. On his face was a pair of reading glasses that I assumed he needed to read the official looking document in his right hand. I approached him and when I felt I was close enough I loudly placed the tray of food on the table to announce my presence. The man, startled at the sudden sound, fidgeted. A small chuckle escaped the confines of my mouth. This large and intimidating man should really start becoming more aware of his surroundings or else he'll end up humiliating himself at the hands of another young woman. 

After a millisecond of confusion, the Russian looked up and smiled, his  
violet eyes striking mine. I broke our gaze and began to set his food out in front of him. Hot gazes landed all over my body making blood rush to my face. That fucking pervert. Does he think I'm just his eye candy maid? Right as I was finishing up setting up his food, cold fingers landed on my thigh. A shiver ran up my spine and I almost gasped in shock. The fingers moved up and down my thigh causing my face to grow ever more hot. Just as the fingers reached the hemline of the humiliating skirt, I stood up strait, slapped the fingers away, and gave Ivan my signature 'Stare-of-Death'. He looked at his hand with a confused look that instantly morphed into a smile that was anything but pleasant. I rolled my eyes as he turned towards his food. The man rubbed his hands together before starting on the meal before him 

Seeing that he was occupied with his dinner I began to leave the dining area. I started for the door until a voice rang out behind me.

"Feya, aren't you going to ask if I need anything else?" Ivan said in a childish voice.

I clawed at the door in front of me. "Why should I?" I asked, still facing the door, annoyance prevalent in my voice. 

I heard a rustling from behind and the clatter of metal on glass. "Because you are a maid and a maid should always want to please his master to the extent, da?"

I grind my teeth. "What if I don't want to please you?"

"Then I will have to punish you." He said. I could picture that smile on his face.

"Fine then, is there anything else you need?"

"Da, come. Turn around and approach me." 

Not that I didn't mind getting punished I just wasn't in the mood for a scolding at the moment, so I obeyed and approached him. 

Ivan was half way done with his wine and about a fourth done with his salad. He motioned for me to sit on his lap. Blood again ran to my cheeks. He really was a pervert was he? Again I obeyed and sat down facing him on his lap. Hands slid up and down my sides, stopping right below my breasts. Below me a could feel Ivan's giant erection which caused me to gulp down some saliva. He brought one finger up my arm, across my collar bone, and near my mouth. Then he traced my lips. I take the opportunity and bite his finger but that only causes him to thrust his clothed erection onto my womanhood. I gasp and he shoves his finger along with one more into my mouth and begins to search my mouth with the tips.a strange wetness grows between my legs as I secretly wanted him to do that again. After a minute of doing that he pulled them out and stared admiringly at me before kissing me hard on the lips. After the kiss all was silent as I tried to escape his gaze. 

"You may leave." Ivan said in a low husky tone.

At those words I got off his lap. Before making my way to the door I straitened my skirt still avoiding Ivan's gaze. I then swiftly walked out the room.

I marched off to my room while tears started to well up in my eyes. No, I would not cry, not here. In my room I propped my face on my dresser and began to cry. Crying was something I hated to do, it showed too much weakness. My nails dug into my hands drawing blood. I felt so dirty, liking what he was doing. I didn't want him to stop. I wanted him to fucking fuck me right there on the dining room table. Why did I want that? 

After crying for countless minutes I decided on a shower so that I could attempt to wash away the mental filth. I rummaged through my drawers searching for anything that I considered pajamas. In the last drawer I found a short white night gown and sighed. At least I was only wearing this to bed. 

In the bathroom I grabbed a fluffy white towel out of a small cabinet across from the sink. The bathroom, like all the servants rooms, wasn't very impressive. When you walk through the door you are greeted by a small porcelain sink to your right. Next to the sink is a standard toilet and in the back is a bath tub that doubles as a shower. I turned on the water and began to slip out of the hideous outfit I was forced to wear. After undressing I stepped into the burning hot stream of water. The temperature made me wince as it burned my skin but I learned to savor the pain. In the corner sat a lone bottle of shampoo. I took it, squeezed a bit of the blue liquid into my hand, and began to lather my scarlet locks. Suds ran down my face as I washed out the foam. Soap sat on a pedestal so I did the same thing I did with the shampoo except to my body. Afterwards I just stood there, feeling every single pinprick from the burning water. My hand was brought up to my slightly opened mouth. Teeth suddenly bit down attempting to draw as much blood as possible. I needed this. I needed the physical pain to drown the mental. An iron taste filled my mouth and I laughed into my bleeding hand. Soon the taste became annoying, so I removed my hand and washed it off. I bit my lip as the boiling hot water hit the open wound. The pain wasn't completely unbearable, I've felt worse. I needed to learn what torture methods will work or not so I experimented on myself. Once I put a lemon juice and salt mixture onto an open cut. It hurt like fucking hell and was very effective with my prisoners.

When the bleeding stopped I turned off the water an grabbed the towel I placed on the toilet lid. I wrapped it around my body and stepped out of the tub. Suddenly, the door flew open and I instinctively grabbed the first thing that could be used as a weapon with a yelp. When the door was fully opened it revealed Ivan with the largest blush I've ever seen. 

"Holy shit! What the fuck Ivan? You don't walk in on girls in the shower." I yelled attempting to cover myself as much as possible.

"Um...I-I'm so sorry I didn't know. I   
j-just wanted to talk to you." Ivan said burring his face in his off white scarf.

This Ivan was different. This wasn't the man from dinner. Using my people reading abilities I assumed this Ivan was childish and insecure, the complete opposite of how he was during dinner. 

"Why didn't you wait until I was out of the shower?" I asked, anger escaping my voice.

"I just wanted to say sorry for what happened at dinner...I didn't mean...I didn't want..." Ivan stuttered, his face grew ever more scarlet as he shifted his legs.

I gave him a look of shock. This was defiantly not the Ivan from dinner. That Ivan didn't seem like that kind who would apologize over inappropriate behavior. The man in front of me looked at me closer with the same look of shock that I had. 

"Did...I do that?" He asked pointing to my hand. 

My heart sank. How could I explain the bite mark on my hand?

"No you didn't." I said lowering my head.

He cocked his head to the left and looked genuinely confused. "Who did then?"

"I....I did." I said shamefully, lowering my head further.

A look of sadness or was it sympathetic understanding flashed through Ivan's violet eyes. His mouth opened as if he was about to speak but almost as soon as it opened it closed as if he lost his words. Out of nowhere, strong arms wrapped around my mostly naked body. I buried my face into the chest of the man in front of me. He smelt pleasantly of sunflowers and vodka.

"I'm....I'm so sorry Feya." 

I pushed myself away my eyes still focused on the ground.

"Can you just let me get dressed?" I asked quietly.

"Y-yeah." Ivan said as went for the door.

I turned around to search for the nightgown I brought with me.

"Oh and after you get dressed I want to take care of that wound." Ivan said before closing the door completely.

I sighed and began to dress. I didn't need Ivan's and help, especially because this nightgown revealed a lot of my breasts. After dressing I walked out the door to find Ivan leaning up against the wall to my right. He looked at me and bit his pale lip.

"Um...here, come with me." He said in a childish tone while again burying his face in his scarf to conceal a blush. His hand was outstretched towards me and I took it in my non-wounded hand. 

We silently walked side by side through the beautiful corridors. His eyes would occasionally stray away from the hallway in front and onto my large mostly exposed breasts. I didn't get mad. This was a different Ivan, not the Ivan that assaulted me in the dining room. I decided that he was allowed to glance at my breasts every once in a while as long as he didn't make any moves to touch them or anywhere else for that matter.

He lead me to his bedroom and I was hesitant to step inside. What if Ivan was just playing this nice, childish act so I would get into bed with him? No, for some reason I trust this Ivan. If this was the other Ivan then he would've had taken me long ago. So, with that in mind, I went inside his room. It was just as grand as the main rooms in the house. His bed was obviously pre-revolution as it had a beautiful ornamental deep red canopy hanging above it. The sheets matched the canopy and so did the walls which were decorated with beautiful paintings of the landscape. I sat down on the bed as Ivan went into the bathroom for some supplies to clean the bite wound. He soon appeared again with a small first aid kit and sat beside me. 

"Give me your hand." He said in a gentle voice. 

I obliged and gave my hand to him. He held it softly and observed the bite. Out of the first aid kit he pulled out a vile of clear liquid.

"This may hurt." Ivan said before he applied the liquid on the wound.

I winced at the sudden pain and bit my lip.

"I'm sorry...that'll be the most painful part." Ivan said.

He began to dig through the kit until he found some bandages which he used to wrap my hand. When my hand was nice and wrapped he took it in both of his hands and stared into my eyes. His eyes were filled with sadness.

"Please, Feya. Please don't do this again." 

I pulled away my hand and stood up to make my way to the door. 

"Thanks for fixing me up." I choked out before leaving. Tears were beginning to form so I rushed to get to my room to unleash my emotions onto my pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to update. I've been slacking a lot. So now you have it, chapter three. Oh what am I kidding your probably not reading this anyway. Anyway try to enjoy it.

It was cold, so cold. A frozen brick wall supported my back as I held my emaciated and diseased older brother Alexei. Surprisingly warm tears slid down my rosy cheeks only to be stopped in their tracks by the freezing cold. I placed my hand on Alexei's abnormally hot forehead and let out a loud sob as I began to weave my hands into his dirty blonde hair. He suddenly let out a tremendous cough that had him spitting up white phlegm. With a dirty cloth I wiped away the slimy substance. Then my worst fear came true. Alexei, my older brother, my protector, my only family, wasn't breathing. My mixed eyes widened. 

"Alexei!" I screamed shaking his corpse. "Please...please don't leave me. Who will protect me? Who will care for me? Please Alexei....please!" Tears were beginning to pour from my eyes and I began to hyperventilate. "Please!"

My eyes shot open at the ending of my dream. Memories of my past flooded my mind. 

I buried Alexei's body in the woods on the outskirts of Leningrad. With no brother to protect or provide for me I had to resort to crime. I only stole what I needed and occasionally resorted to giving some government hotshots quick blowjobs in alleyways for some extra cash. I also remember when I lost my virginity. I was twelve and was desperate for money. Prostitution was a last resort as many people were carrying around less money for me to steal. A old government pervert paid me 1000 rubles to let him fuck me against a dumpster in a cold, dark alleyway. After that night I never did prostitution again and I've been sex free since. At the age of 15 a man found me and offered me a place in the NVKD and the rest is history. 

The painful throb in my hand encouraged me to get up. I brought my hands to my face. Through my fingers I searched for anything that read the time. Across the room hung a simple black rimmed clock. The skinny black hands read 4:30. Ugh...great, it's 4:30am and I'm already thinking about Alexei. My heart sunk at the thought of my deceased brother. I need to keep moving foreword. If I stay in the past then I will get nowhere. 

Slowly, I got up, making my way to the drawers that house my ridiculous outfit. With a painful sigh I dressed, making sure not to bend my hand too much to spare unwanted pain. It's funny how sometimes I craved pain and sometimes I hated it. I laughed at that thought, I really am fucking messed up. 

After getting dressed I made my way to the bathroom I shared with the Baltics. The door was closed and light shined through the edges of the door. One of the them must be inside. The water of the sink ran on and off for about two minutes, the sounds of spitting could be heard in between. When the pattern stopped the door abruptly swung open in my face. 

"Fuck!" I almost screamed. Who knew doors could be so startling? 

The person standing in the door way was, of course, Toris. A difficult sleep was evident in his features. His swampy hair hung basically everywhere and dark circles hung under his sleepy eyes. What could possibly have him up like this? 

"Huh, Feya?" He quickly came to his senses noticing I was in full maid attire. "Why are you up already?" 

"I couldn't sleep." I said an a sulky voice.

"Oh...me neither." He said almost understandingly. "Let me get dressed and I'll show you what we can do until Mr. Russia wakes up." After saying that he smiled and walked off to his room. 

With the bathroom now vacant I went inside to do the normal morning preparations of brushing my hair and teeth. When I was finished so was Lithuania. He stood outside his door waiting for me. When his eyes spotted me he approached me meeting halfway. After meeting we began to walk down the rectangular hallway to the kitchen.

"We usually have very small windows of free time to eat and do other things. Since we have a while until we have to prepare for Mr. Russia's breakfast I was thinking maybe you'd like to eat something before we start cleaning." The brunette said as we entered the kitchen. 

Physically I needed the food, but mentally I didn't want it. The fact that I skipped out on ужин last night meant that if I also skipped завтрак I could, depending on the amount of work Ivan gave me, very well faint. Fine then, I'll suck it up and eat something. 

I watched as Toris pulled out a loaf of bread from a wooden cabinet. After setting the loaf down on the counter he reached back into the storage unit and pulled out a jar of golden liquid. From a drawer below him he gathered a pair of knives. With the sharper of the two he began to carve into the hard loaf. When a piece was free he lathered it in the thick golden liquid with the other knife. 

"Would you like this piece?" He asked holding it out in my direction.

"Uh, yeah." I replied taking the bread from his hand. 

I slowly began to eat the bread. The golden liquid was a delicious honey and the bread itself had good texture and taste. 

"This is very good." I said taking yet another bite.

Toris nodded and pointed to the loaf. "Have as much as you'd like. There's plenty." 

I smiled at him and continued on my завтрак. Surprisingly, I ate two more honey coated pieces before Lithuania and I went to work on cleaning the house.

An hour later Latvia, and Estonia joined us in cleaning around the house. At around seven-thirty Ivan woke up so we began preparations for his завтрак. We made him каша and coffee. When every thing was finished I again had to bring out his meal. 

Again I walked down the vintage hallways to the dining room. Ivan sat in the same seat. I gulped and hoped this was the same Ivan who helped me last night. He looked at me with his signature smile as I put down the tray. 

"How was your sleep?" His deep voice rang out. Fuck, this was the Russia from ужин last night. I'm just gonna have to play it cool.

"It was fine." I said softly.

Ivan did not respond he just sat there waiting for me to finish setting up his meal. When I felt that I set it to perfection I turned around and began to leave. A large calloused hand suddenly clamped down on my rift wrist. I turned to face the blonde behind me who was staring at the bandage on my hand.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked in a voice that was full of anything but concern.

How could he not remember? This is just like how he didn't know whether or not he caused my injury last night.

"I was in the kitchen making my dinner last night. While I was cutting some bread the knife slipped and cut my hand." I completely lied. 

The grip on my hand loosened.

 

"You should be more careful." Ivan said taking back his hand.

I mentally laughed at that statement of 'concern'. Why would he care if I get injured? With that in mind I left the ornate dining room leaving Ivan to his meal.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The rest of the day was spent doing little chores around Ivan's immense house. Around midday, Ivan appeared from his office looking stressed and frustrated. He leaned up against the wall outside his office and brought his hand to his face and sighed. Strangely, I wanted to go up to him and comfort him. I wanted to take him in my arms and whisper to him that everything thing was gonna be all right. 

I mentally gagged. When did I start getting all warm and fucking fuzzy? It pained me to think that I was actually growing some feelings for someone. 

Ivan brought his hand down and turned his head in my direction. "You did an okay job on the floors. Go outside and chop some wood for the furnace." He said in a low monotone.

With that command I dropped any caring thought I might of had about him. "Why do I have to do it? It's like forty fucking degrees and I'm dressed like a slut. Not to mention I'm just a nineteen year old girl." I back talked.

He stood there and glared at me before coming at me and pining me to a nearby wall knocking down a vase in the process. 

"It's funny you use your age and gender as an excuse. Last time I checked most nineteen year old girls aren't notorious NVKD interrogators." He chuckled and pinned me harder. "You will just use any excuse to get your way. How greedy." He pushed me harder to the point at which I could hardly breathe. "Greedy little girls like you need to be punished." 

As he pinned me I could feel a hard lump against my torso. That sick bastard, he's getting off to this. He brought down one hand and began caressing my right thigh. Slowly, the callused flesh began to rise until it was completely up the tiny little skirt I was wearing. It traced around the hem of the tiny pair of panties I was wearing. I vainly held back a moan as the hand came closer to my core. 

"You're a dirty little girl aren't you?" Ivan said in the crook of my neck.

"F-fuck you." I said as the hand caressed my clothed womanhood.

The Russian chuckled. "You like it, don't ya you little slut?"

He began to rub harder and I tried so hard to hold back moans. 

"I bet you can't wait for me to shove my big huge hard cock into you."

The hand then moved away from my core and I was scared for what was about to come. It moved up my torso and onto my chest wear it worked on the buttons if my shirt. Soon the hand slid inside and cupped my clothed breast. 

Just as the hand went to work by massaging the mound of flesh a loud voice rang out.

"Mr. Russia stop!" 

I looked over to the source of the voice. Lithuania stood in the doorway, hands balled into fists at his side. Ivan glared at the little brunette before letting me go. My body slumped to the floor where I breathed heavily. 

"Oh so little Lithuania wants to be the hero now." Ivan let out a low laugh and walked closer to the now shivering brunette. "You're talking out of turn and getting into business that is not your own. Nosey little children like you should get punished."

I locked eyes with Lithuania's. They were full of pure terror. I mouthed I'm sorry and looked away. Why didn't I want to watch? Why didn't I want to see him beg Ivan for forgiveness? What was fucking happening to me? 

I glanced over to see Ivan pulling Lithuania out of the room by his collar. Lithuania did not fight in any way shape or form. He just stood there, petrified, letting the blonde giant drag him through the door.


End file.
